


Crossed Paths

by evak1isak



Series: Crossed Lines [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Kissing, Evak - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, isak and even are so SOFT here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak goes to the Opera, not really knowing whether the stranger he had talked to on the phone due to their phone lines being crossed would actually show up.Luckily, he was wrong.Second part for "Crossed Lines"





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been a looong time since I posted the "Crossed Lines" fic, and everybody kept telling me to write a second part. The problem was that I didn't know how to keep the story going. BUT yesterday an idea came up to me (after six months lmao).
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this :)

The bench was cold against Isak’s thighs, his yellow beanie protecting him from the cold wind. It was pitch black, except for the lights that illuminated the opera.

 

Isak didn’t know how this Even guy looked like, or if he’d even show up. The more he thought about it, the more he regretted coming. What if Even didn’t find him attractive? He wasn’t the most beautiful boy out there, even though Jonas and Eva kept telling him that he was, and that he had to be confident in himself and blah blah blah.

 

It was already half past nine and Even wasn’t there. He sighed and stood up, ready to leave, when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Isak?” A deep voice said. Well, it seemed that the guy was, indeed, a 40-year-old drug dealer. He turned around, but he wasn’t expecting _that_.

 

 _Shit_.

 

He had one of the most beautiful guys he’d ever seen in front of him. He was also wearing a beanie, a red one, although Isak could see some of his dark blond hair. And his blue eyes… _damn_. How had he been so lucky? He should thank his telephone company for fucking it up, they’d given him the chance to meet this boy.

 

“Even?” Isak asked, still incredulous.

 

The boy, who had his hands behind his back, moved them forward, revealing a rose in his hand. “This is for you,” he said with a tender smile. “I’m sorry I was late, I had to steal this one from a garden.”

 

“So you’re a criminal?” Isak teased as he accepted the present.

 

Even laughed, his eyes wrinkling. _Oh God. And the dimples_. “I knew it’d be worth it to steal it.”

 

“But you don’t even know me,” Isak replied as he smelled the rose’s scent.

 

“And that’s why I’m here. Shall we sit?” He asked, walking towards the bench, but always looking at Isak, as if he were the most beautiful human ever.

 

Isak followed along and sat next to Even, leaving a space between them. The cold bit his skin again, making him shiver.

 

“Are you cold?” Even asked, breaking the silence. In the distance, Isak could hear the sounds of ambulances and traffic. It almost seemed like they were somewhere else, a place for them to get to know each other, despite being in the city.

 

“Just a bit,” Isak said, placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

 

And then Even did it. He placed one of his arms around Isak’s shoulders and the other over his belly. “Better now?” Isak nodded, hoping that the darkness would cover his blush. It was an awkward hug, but it was soft, too soft.

 

Even smiled, “You’re very pretty,” he whispered.

 

“I am not _pretty_ , I am handsome!” Isak said, feigning to be offended. “And I could say the same about you?”

 

“What? That I am handsome?” Even asked, to which Isak nodded. “But you aren’t gonna say it?”

 

“Do I have to? I mean, everyone can tell that you’re, indeed, handsome.” He placed his head on Even’s shoulder, and the other boy didn’t even flinch.

 

“So, what do you do?” Even asked him after a few seconds of silence, just enjoying being together here, by the Opera. Isak, with his head still on his shoulder, looked up, his green eyes meeting blue.

 

“I study Biology,” he replied back. “You?”

 

“Film studies. So, you’re clever then! Don’t you know how to fix the problem with our crossed lines?”

 

Isak laughed, “I don’t know if I want that problem fixed, you know?”

 

“Oh, I get it. I don’t want it fixed either. Although we could, you know, text, like good millennials?”

 

“If you want my mobile phone number you just have to ask for it,” Isak said. They were still staring at each other, and Isak didn’t want to move. Even’s shoulder was comfy, and so were the arms hugging him.

 

“Uh… okay. Can I have your number, please?”

 

Isak gave him a smug smile, “Of course, but I want something too.”

 

“And what do you want?” Even asked with a smile. He knew where this was going.

 

“What about a kiss?” Isak said, cocking one of his eyebrows

 

“I can do that,” Even said as he closed the distance between their mouths, his eyes closed, until Isak’s lips were against the softest and puffiest lips he had ever kissed. It was like kissing a cloud.

 

He didn’t know what would happen after this, but he was sure that he wanted to kiss those lips again. And again.

 

And again.


End file.
